


Hotel Drama in Barcelona

by orphan_account



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Along with some angst, Fluffy, Fluffy as a teddy bear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rest of the hotel scene before getting cut off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the hotel scene before getting cut off.

"Why are you telling to go back to the ice while you're retiring?!" 

Victor was gripping onto his shoulders and slowly softening his grip. He felt tears streaming and dripping onto Yuri's sweat pants. He couldn't look at him in the eyes right now. He was so hurt, he didn't want to let go. He loves this man more than anything else. He's loved him for over a year now. Suddenly a wave of memories from last years banquet was flowing into his mind. 

He remembered seeing Yuri alone and knew he was forced to go. He wanted to talk to him, but was talking to Yurio. All he could do was stare. He felt his heart strings tugging when he laid eyes on him. After Yuri got drunk and started challenging everyone in a dance off, he finally got a chance to go speak with him. He remembered how it felt when he was dancing with him. He felt so happy and alive, he didn't know he was in love, until Yuri clinged onto him. Begging him to be his coach felt magical to him. Seeing his eyes sparkled, and how cute he looked, he didn't care he was drunk. His heart was pounding and was blushing. He's never felt so happy in his entire life. 

"Please....don't go," he whispered. He wanted to say more, but that's all he could get out. Yuri cupped his cheeks and softly stroke them with his thumb, wiping his tears away. "Wow, you're eyes, they're so beautiful. They look like oceans crashing together. So beautiful," Yuri thought to himself as he looked into his eyes. He smiled a little and softly said,"I'm sorry, Victor. I don't want this to end either. It was fun while it lasted. But I can't keep holding you back from your passion. You still miss skating, I can't take that away away from you." He then leaned foreheads together, still holding his face. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. As long as your doing the things that you love, and as long as your here, I'll be happy too." 

Victor was still mad, but softened by Yuri's words. "I'm happy when I'm with you. I love you Yuri. You changed my life, you showed me to live and love. I feel more alive when you're next to me. Please....let me stay close to you," Victor said in his mind. He couldn't get out, he was silent. Then Yuri pulled his forehead close to his lips. He planted a small kiss on his forehead and hugged him close, and whispered,"I still love you though." Victor's eyes widened as Yuri's pulled his head onto his shoulders. "You're so selfish Yuri. But so kind and gentle," Victor thought to himself again as he slowly smiled and leaned into his embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fan fic to read and I suck at writing (you don't want to see my essays for English). This will be mostly fluffy mixed with angst (I don't like smut) and they're going to mostly be Yuri on ice fan fics bc Victuri is life. But don't worry, I'm planning to make fan fics on other fandoms (I sense a miraculous ladybug fan fic coming in soon, shout out to you miraculers, aaaay) wen I'm not lazy or "busy". Stick around if you want, but until then, see ya.


End file.
